The inherited Female Potter
by bre-chan
Summary: A girl name Olivia Hazel Evan Potter grew up with her hated uncle, worried aunt, and protective cousin. A tragedy comes when her eleventh birthday arrives after she recieved a gift from her aunt before then. WARNINGS INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is a new fic I'v been hoping to write down in the past few days. I'v been writing on the story and wrote the first chapter and everything. I been getting ideas for this and hope that everyone will love it just like i do. So here's my disclaimer... I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS...**

**warnings- good petunia, good dudley, bad vernon, good mentor Severus snape. Dumbledoor, Ginny, Ron, and Molly Weasley bashing.**

** Notice- I will be continuing this fic for a long time. My character will have a creature inheritance when she turns 14 years old just in time for the wizard tournament. **

* * *

A young 10 year old with long silky red hair with emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on her forehead sniffled while holding her broken arm. You see, her uncle, Vernon Dursley, had just given her a punishment. Her aunt had to stay away from her or else she would get a beating too. This little unique girl goes by the name of Olivia Hazel Evan Potter and thanks to her aunt, she knows she some huge figurehead in another world.

"Psst, Olivia." Olivia jumped but turned towards the door of her cupboard. She knew aunt Petunia would come sooner or later. " Yes aunt Petunia?" She whispered.

...

Petunia Dursley got back towards the park near her home from the store. "Gggrrrrr." Petunia jumped nervously. She turned around to find a huge black dog that almost reminded her of a grim her sister told her about while at that school. Thinking while trying not to be none threatening, she thought she could give the dog to her niece for a loving companion. If she was right, she remembered her sister telling her that the dogs in their world were magical and that they can understand them. Looking at the black dog standing across from her and said, " If i'm right and that you can understand me I know your some type of magical animal from my sister's world. I want to come with me and will you stop with growling." She said sternly as she turned around, knowing the dog is following her anyways.

As she got closer to her home, she turned to the dog and gave it a warning, " I warn you now and stay away from my husband, he'll know i gave you to Olivia as a pet but he doesn't really take it all too kindly if She were to be given anything remotely nice. Because of her inheritance she is considered a freak to him. But I do not however, so this is your warning." Hoping the dog will listen She then walked closer to her house to see her husband standing outside, waiting it seems. He turn to see Petunia standing with the dog.

" Petunia pet, what are you doing with this mutt?" He asked, spit coming out his mouth as he talked. Standing straighter she thought of choosing her words carefully. " Vernon, I want the brat to have the mutt." She said. She thought she saw his eye narrowing at her in suspension. " Why give it to the freak when you could give it to our son?" He asked. Sweat poured off of her in seconds as he asked her of that. " Well look at it Vernon, don't you think it reminds you of that brat? And besides did you see how smitten he was with Marge's dogs?" She questioned and she knew she had him there. He eyed the dog, seeing resemblance of the brat that's currently locked in it's cupboard. " Very well pet, the brat may have the dog but I warn you if the dog gets in my way, it'll be put down and the freak will be punished." He growled at the end that made her suddenly very nervous. " of course my dear." She said.

Walking in through the door with the dog, she went in front of the cupboard under the stairs, looking at the dog and saw it was very tense, looking ready to kill. " Psst Olivia."

...

" Olivia i have a gift for you." Her aunt said. Olivia's heart turned, her aunt has a present for her. " Wh..what is it aunt Petunia?" She asked. Petunia kept hold of the dog's scruff when it jumped, hearing Olivia's voice in the cupboard. It's acting a little more human like than a regular magical dog for her to catch it as regular.

" I'm giving you this dog for protection when you turn eleven years old. Now remember, he must stick by you at all times. Keep him away from Vernon. I'm sure if you asked, Dudley would like to help you out in making sure the dog stayed out of the way." Olivia almost cried in happiness. She's getting a dog. Finally, she could have a friend of her own. Dudley's more of a brother to her so he doesn't count. Everyone else in the neighborhood thinks she's just some weird unsocial-able kid that doesn't have friends.

Olivia heard the locks click as her aunt opened the door, letting the dog in. Olivia couldn't see the dog very well cause of how dark it is but she can tell he's big and black. Something that she is familiar with. " I actually get a friend." She whispered, tears going down her face. She silently giggled as the dog licked her tears away in hopes of cheering her up.

" But I just don't understand, why would uncle Vernon let me have you?" She asked, not really expecting the dog to answer. The dog headbutted her in content and layed down. Curling around Olivia, making her sighed tiredly not knowing she has a dog that's her godfather and that the wizarding world are in chaos as there greatest fear that Sirius Black escaped prison, looking to restore his master and not knowing the truth of it all.

* * *

**Please tell me how you thought of the story. I had hoped it was good so far. if you think I should continue please review and let me know if I should. Thank you.**


	2. the ongoing birthday

**Hello everyone, this is chapter two of the inherited female potter. Please tell me what you think of it once you'v read it.**

** Claim: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER.**

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes due to her new friend licking her face to wake her up. "Morning to you to. I should come up with a name for you. You do remind me of someone from my memories." She said shyly, hoping would say yes in it's own way. The dog lick her face once again, making her giggle quietly. " How about padfoot. You remind me of a huge playful black dog in my memories like before." The dog shrugged it's shoulders, or that what it looked like with Olivia.

"Olivia, get started on making breakfast." Her aunt hollered, making sure to unlock her cupboard. "Come on padfoot. Just stay near me. I don't want uncle Vernon to be mad again." She said while walking towards the kitchen, letting Padfoot follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since two days ago, her uncle had decided to put her in the cupboard for awhile, she didn't understand how long that meant to her till now. Olivia wondered how long it would take till her birthday showed. As it gets nearer, she gets nervous. Her uncle is getting a lot more aggressive lately and padfoot keeps growling at him every time the big man got a little too close for her liking. And when her birthday comes, she's afraid it will be her last. She only hoped someone, anyone would come and save her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

TWO DAYS LATER:

Thunder roared outside in the dead of the night. Olivia had been in the cupboard for two days now with padfoot. He kept scratching at the door everytime she manage to get more pale and just a little ill. Before two days ago, Vernon made her aunt stop giving her any food or water. It seemed that starvation and dehydration will kill her in no time before her birthday. She can tell she's getting weaker by the minute. Which just made her pet dog, padfoot, even more frantic. She didn't understand why he kept going. She'll never get out anymore. And she could see that padfoot was just getting weaker too. Albet a little slow. Her aunt did conclude he was magical like she was.

But none of it mattered. She was never going to see the world again. But she was glad her aunt had tried to give her a happy life.

...

Petunia was frantic. She tried arguing Vernon into letting Olivia out, but he wouldn't budge. He knew what would happen on her eleven birthday. It would seem he wanted her to die before then. Meaning she's weak right now. Petunia only hoped to find an owl so she could contact a friend of her's before its too late.

Making up her mind, she went outside. Her sister had taught her how to get an owl in case of wanting to give a message to anyone or for emergency. She would have to use that little whistle her sister gave her to call one of the owl post. **( The owl whistle i made up. In the movie or book, they never really had an owl whistle. I thought it would make it seem more wizarding than it should'v been.) **Putting her lips to the whistle, she blew the tip of it with her tongue, making it screech loudly. _'hoot' _Jumping around, petunia spotted a brown little owl standing on their mailbox. Telling the owl to stay there she went to the kitchen, grabbed a paper and a pen she wrote...

_Severus,_

_I need you to come quickly. There's no time to explain. Olivia's in trouble. If we don't get of Vernon and get her out of the cupboard soon, she'll die. Her dog too. Vernon wants her dead in time for her birthday. Hurry and come get us. _

_ Sincerely, Petunia Evan (Dursley)_

__Petunia ran out front and sighed in relieve to see the owl still there. Tying the letter to the owl's leg, she hurriedly said," Hurry and give this to Severus Snape." She shooed the bird, in hopes it would have speed to get to the man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus growled underneath his throat. He was getting tired and cranky. Now this year would get more suprising as he knew it. Because the potter girl would soon come to hogwarts to learn of the wizarding world and control her magic. _TAP TAP_. Looking towards his window, he saw a brown owl huffing slightly while carrying a letter to it's leg. Letting the owl in, he gave it some treats with water to add to it. As he read the letter only one thought came to mind. _"Shit!"_

* * *

**Well, how is it? Was it ok? please tell me you think it was ok and that I should continue. I really would feel better knowing you like it. It was stressing to write it and it made me sad but I liked the way how it went as i was hoping for. Please read and review for me. **

**Thank you!...**


	3. The most suprised event

**Hello everyone, this is brebre14 here. Yes i actually made two chapter's for this fic in one day. Yay! :) that makes me happy. I'll try to make it as long as the last chapter. Promise you on that. So i want you to read then look up the note on the bottom when your finished please** thank you.

**Warnings: Torture on this chapter, nice and gentle Severus. **

** NOTE: And a certain someone is arriving in this chapter that many of you will be suprised for your life. So please read.**

* * *

WITH SEVERUS...

Severus looked around in his medicine cabinet and grabbed a pain reliever potion, nutrition potion, salve healing and put them in his feather light bag with them strapped in a case and walked through the dungeons towards the stairs. Looking at the time on his watch he immediately hurried his walk and ran outside towards the forbidden forest and stopped. He made sure his bag was secured before he apparated to number four private drive.

WITH OLIVIA...

Olivia cried out. The pain in her stomach kept growling at her. She can barley hear her aunt arguing with uncle Vernon, and she frankly heard her cousin whimpering silently. " I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER VERNON. THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!" Petunia shouted. Vernon glared at his wife. " AND HOW ARE YOU GONNA STOP ME PETUNIA. SHE NEEDS TO DIE AND WHEN I DO YOU'LL BE NEXT." Spit came out of his mouth, hitting petunia in the face. The only thing she saw was Vernon putting his fist back and the next pain filled her stomach while falling unconscious to the floor. Dudley was scared. He never seen his father act like this before and frankly it scared him.

Olivia grew more frighten when she heard a thud on the floor and stomps coming towards her cupboard. She kept hold on padfoot as the he was growling low in his throat at the door. Hearing the locks click she cried out as her uncle grabbed her by the neck, squeezing the air out of her. " And this is where your life will end you freak." He said squeezing even harder. She heard padfoot growl even louder and suddenly she tumbled to the floor. Fearfully watching the her dog pounce on Vernon, biting him on the arm.

"aaaarrrrrggggg, let go you stupid mutt." He shouted as he shove the dog against the wall. Seeing the dog to weak to get up he turned back to the girl who started scrampling towards the front door. Grabbing her hair, he dragged her to the kitchen. He ignored her cries and whimpers as he looked around the kitchen and found a knife sitting on the counter next to him. Vernon smiled evilly. He held the knife in front of the girls eyes, making them go wide in fear.

"I thinks it's about time you did a little favor for me you brat." He said. He pulled his hand with the knife back, pushing it forewards. _BANG!_ "What on earth do you think your doing to the girl you filthy muggle?!" A voice so cold and silk with warning Olivia wondered if he was really saving her.

* * *

Severus was shock but he didn't show it. He had just manage to stop this large walrus of a man from stabbing Olivia with a knife. " To think a muggle like you could do something like this to a famous witch anyone could ever know." Severus sneered when Vernon Dursley attempt to glare at him. " So! What are you gonna do about it you freak?!" It seem that was the last straw for Severus for he was getting stressed and now about to loose control.

_'maybe I can have a little fun with the muggle. After all it's only helping Olivia. I would protect her for my life. I did, after all, promised Lily I would.' _Severus thought before a malice grin spread across his face. He turned his eyes to Olivia. _'She's so small, I will kill him.'_ Standing, Severus walked closer to the man who still had his chubby fat hand around his little girls neck. Severus paused for a minute, _'his little girl?' _hhhmmm, _'yes, We'll see if she wished to be blood adopted by me in a couple of months. Till now I'll get rid of this filthy thing holding his young charge.' _

Severus glared at the man even harder, "Olivia, get behind me so you won't see what I'm about to do to this so called man." Vernon glared at the girl he hold. Severus smirked to see Olivia biting her teeth down on Dursley's skin, making the man let go of her screaming.

Olivia scrambled behind the man that saved her. She wanted to see what her hero would do to her uncle. She only hoped that he would take her in along with Petunia and her cousin Dudley. She turned her around, looking for her cousin in fear. She spotted him hiding behind the couch shivering. Her decision, she scrambled from behind her savior, making him look at her with a raised eyebrow before following her with his eye to see her hugging what supposed to be her cousin. Shrugging, he turned back to Dursley and smiled.

"It's time to show you what it means to hurt a little witch that I am supposed to care about." Raising his wand, he muttered a curse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia shivered in fear at her uncle's screams. Dudley seemed to feel her shivering for he wrapped his arms arund her in a hug. "Don't worry via, We'll be ok. Hopefully the man can help us and mum." Dudley said.

**( aaannnnndddd done...I'm just kidding with ya. We'll still be going a lot more down. )**

After awhile severus got bored of the man before he decided to put petrific curse upon him. He went over to Petunia to see she is only unconscious. Lifting her in the air magically, he went to the kids behind the couch curled around each other, Olivia shivering. "It's alright now, You won't be hurt any longer. Now what I want you to do is hold onto to mereal tight. Don't let go in any circumstance." He explain with a stern but soft tone. Olivia and her cousin nodded and looked to see Petunia floating in mid air behind the man. Clutching onto the man, Olivia almost forgot about her dog.

"Wait, what about padfoot?" Severus, if possiple, rosed his eyebrow even higher at the familiar name. " Looking in the hallway to see the black dog passed out on the floor by the wall, he grabbed the dog while putting a featehr light charm to it and grabbed hold of the kids and apparated to the hogwarts grounds with a loud pop.

* * *

** Hello everyone...**

**So anyways, what do you think? Do you like it? Was it even better?. Currently, I like it when Severus is a good mentor for Olivia. And I seemed to be on a roll with this fic. :) So please review and tell me what you think.**

**NOTE: I have a poll stand up for you on my profile. I want you readers to vote and see what you think. So please review and vote. I would appreciate it.**

** THANK YOU!...**


	4. new caretaker

**hello everyone. its chapter 4 today. yay. lol. anyways here is my disclaimer...I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Oh and here is the amount of the vote...**

**Naru:2**

**Naruko:1**

**Natsumi:0**

**Aiko:0**

**Mito:0**

**And Naru is in the lead...To those that are reading this please vote for me...Thank you!**

* * *

Severus apparated outside in the grounds of Hogwarts: witch craft and wizardry. Along with Olivia, her cousin,aunt, and dog with him. Rushing in a way for the kids to keep up and making sure her aunt and dog are still floating alright, he strutted towards the infirmary in hopes to make sure they are just fine.

Reaching the infirmary in time before the sunset he barged in, making the mediwitch jump at the sudden sound. Immediately looking behind Severus, she gasped. "Good heavens, are they alright?" Poppy asked and immediately she saw Olivia and her cousin trying to hide even further behind Severus in nervousness. _'The poor dears, Olivia definitely looks more like her mother than her father. Thank heavens Severus doesn't hate her.' _She thought before telling Severus to put Olivia's aunt and her dog on a nearby bed.

After putting a diagnosis on Petunia, seeing her just unconscious made her relief. She already looked at the dog and notice how skinny it was. Turning to Severus she put her hands on her hips, giving him a stern glare. " Now, you will tell me at once on what happen here." She said. Severus felt a twitch on his left eye as he took a stare down with Poppy.

"Before I tell you any further I need to get these kids to bed. As I'm sure they are exhausted from their experience." He said stiffly, waiting for Poppy to answer. Poppy wavered a little, seeing the kids behind him dropping their eye lids a little lower. "Oh alright, you can take them to bed, but you still need to tell me why they're here in the first place." Severus nodded before giving his hands to Olivia and her cousin to hold onto to keep up.

* * *

Arriving to his rooms in the dungeons, he went in front of a painting with a snake on the wall and said," Salazar." The door opened to his chambers as the kids followed behind him in awe. Olivia's eyes were especially wider seeing how she never get to see anything so big before. He turned towards a door before turning to the kids, "Now I know your tired and here is a guest room for you two to stay while your here before school starts. If you need anything, just call my house elf Tipsy." Just as he was about to turn around, a tug on his robe made him stop. He turn to see that Olivia was the source to do so. "Um sir, W...will you really be here if we needed you?" Her question made him freeze in shock. Never had been asked that question by any kids since he became a professor.

Bending down on his knees, he looked her in the eyes. " Yes, I promise that I will be here for you and your cousin. There's no need for you to worry at any time." His voice soft with his honest answer made a shy smile shine upon Olivia's face as she looked at her savior. "Thank you." She shyly kissed his cheek before taking Dudley's hand and going to the room leaving a shocked man on his knees.

Severus smiled small as he looked at the door he knew the kids were in. He knew she was a different being than her father. She was just like her mother with her actions except her shyness. Getting on his feet he turned back towards the front entrance of his chamber, making way back to the infirmary to have words to Poppy who he is sure to have contacted Dumbledoor.

* * *

**So anyway's what do you think? I hope it was sweet and just as good. Please review me your opinion.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**P.S. I know this chapter was short. But later tonight when my little brother's not around, I'll try to make it a bit longer.**


	5. 5: the truth and shopping request

**hi everyone...I read my reviews and i think you guy's are the greatest. :) I'm only glad that with this fic I made a good idea that I had hoped everyone would like. It's just so exciting. To those that are reading this, please look up on my profile and vote, I would be even more happy that you would so. If you guy's have any extra ideas to put into the fic while i write this please let me know. I would be greatfully appreciated.**

**Oh and here is the voting results...**

**Naru:2**

**Naruko:2**

**Aiko:0**

**Natsumi:1**

**Mito:0**

**well it seems to me that Naru and Naruko is on a tie with Natsumi behind them. Can't wait to see which will get higher till later time. Me so happy.**

* * *

As Severus was talking to madame Pomfrey, he wondered if they should notify Dumbledoor about all this. "Poppy, what do you think we should about Dumbledoor? He'll want Olivia and her family to go back to that disgraceful muggle." He sneered at the word muggle, knowing to well that Poppy knew who he was talking about.

Poppy frowned. "I guess if he knew this would happen that he would care in the first place. So I suggest heal that suppose uncle of her's and capture him to be put in Azkaban for child abuse and physical harm to family and wife." Severus thought for a minute and guessed that would be a best place for the stupid muggle that harmed his charge.

"Very well, I will get my potions to make sure he is healed before we take him the ministry."Turning around, he walked towards the doors before slamming them shut and heard a pop. He faced forward to see Tipsy standing there nervously. Raising his eye brow, "And what seem to be the matter Tipsy?" He questioned the elf before him.

Tipsy was nervous as respected. She didn't whether Master Snape will want to be disturbed but she had to say it. "Sir...miss Tipsy here wanted to let you know that miss little redhead is awake after having a nightmare. Her relative is trying to get her to calm down but she won't respond to his efforts." Bowing her head, she waited for him to say something, only to hear a growl escape his lips.

"You should'v thought to provide her a calming drought you silly little elf or was there something blocking your way to do so?" Not listening to the elf's answer he sped up his walk towards his chambers in hopes to get to his young charge and her cousin.

Stopping in front of his portrait of the snake he spoke, "Salazar" walking in faster than he expected , he went to the guest room and paused in the doorway a little shock.

Olivia was screaming. She was writhing around the bed as if she on fire. Her cousin was trying his best to hold her down as well as he could, but her thrashing's were reckless and too fast for her cousin to get a hold of her arms to restrain her. Getting out his wand, he whispered the petrific spell and made her freeze with her arms down onm the bed limply. Her cousin paused to see their savior standing in the doorway holding what he thought should be a stick but a wand.

"Hold onto her legs to keep her from kicking, knowing this is not a normal reaction to a nightmare, it is best to keep her from harming herself while i provide a calming drought." The boy nodded his head as he move to hold on to his cousin's legs as requested.

Holding onto Olivia's quivering head, he made her mouth open as he poured the calming potion into her mouth. Almost instantly did she calm down for a second. But to his shock, she immediately started twisting and looked ready to scream any minute. He turned to Dudley,"get back and don't move a muscle."He said. Grabbing onto Olivia's waist he put her arm's around his neck and legs clutched to his waist, he immediately started rocking her gently back and forth.

Olivia whimpered. Her uncle now slashed her with his belt again. She thought she was away from him now. Why on earth did her savior put her back here. She flinched when she felt something warm wrapped around her. "Wake up Olivia, you need to wake up now. Your cousin and I are worried about you." She recognized that voice as her savior's voice. So she was dreaming. He didn't take her back to her uncle.

Willing her eyes to open she glance around the room only to see that she was sitting on the man's lap with his arm's wrapped around her in a protective hold. "I...I thought...yo..you took me back to my uncle." She said just as the tears came to her eyes.

Severus growled low so the little one in his lap wouldn't hear. "No, I would never put you back at that place with that disgrace of a human being. I promise that you are better yet save here in Hogwarts." Olivia looked up in the man's cool black eyes that held love and concern. He was concern about her? Even felt love through those coal depths. Never besides her aunt and cousin did love and concern was pointed to her. Yet this man shared those feelings.

Shyly, she snuggled in the man's embraced and smiled. "Thank you." Her whisper made Severus give a small smile. Maybe, Just maybe she would let him adopt her soon.

"Olivia, as it is. Your letter will be arriving soon. If you accept it, I will take you and your cousin shopping. Although, I am not sure if your cousin will be giving an invite to the school as a student but as he is your cousin, it is possible." He said softly and smiled again as he felt the girl nod in his embrace. He glanced at her cousin and and said, "I'll take it that you can go back to sleep. I'll let you and Olivia know when it's time for supper." Dudley nodded.

Severus carried Olivia gently to the bed next to her cousin, Dudley, he presumed was his name, in a comfortable position. He kissed Olivia's forehead and glanced at her sleeping face. She definitely looked more of her mother than he thought. Though that's a good he supposed. Otherwise, he would be in a uptight mood if she were to look like a carbon copy of her father who bullied him while here at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Well everyone, this is the fifth chapter. please tell it was good. I know it was a bit saddening and I hope to make the next chapter of Olivia having her letter, shopping, then capturing Vernon Durlsey for a trail. Please review me and tell me if you think it's a good idea for the next chapter. Thank you!**


	6. letter and arrival

**Hello everyone, it's me again. The story seems to be getting good so far and I am hoping it's going to be even greater in the future. To answer your thoughts, yes I am hoping to make a lot of chapter's for this fic. As I got this fic right now, I will not continue on the other fics i have currently. And I have another fic that i adopted from Hikari Nova currently on pause in my documents. Seeing as I have my vote on the names for said fic. So here's the disclaimer and the vote process.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

** Vote-**

**Natsumi:3**

**Naruko:2**

**Naru:2**

**Mito:1**

**Aiko:0**

**And Natsumi is in the lead. Naruko and Naru are right behind with mito behind them with one vote. Aiko has no vote as of now. So please continue on reading.**

* * *

Severus stood outside of the doors of Hogwarts feeling the light warm breeze on his face. He was keeping an eye on Olivia and her cousin running around playing hide and seek. He would not admit that out loud but he thought the scene was cute. Until the dog immediately jumped on Olivia, making him tense. He relaxed as soon as he heard giggle quietly as the black dog licked her face. "Olivia, get your cousin. We're about to get ready as soon as your letter came ok?" He said sternly.

Olivia turned at Severus' voice while padfoot growled softly. She tapped the dog on the nose with her little fist. "Hush Padfoot. He's a good man. Besides, he saved me, aren't you happy about that?" She asked the dog and giggled when the dog licked her face in his answer. Getting to her feet she ran to Severus and walked close to his side with Dudley on the other.

Severus smiled small as he kept his eye on Olivia more so then Dudley. He cared for her more than he thought after she been staying here for three days now. Her aunt was feeling better after their experience. And he also caught her uncle. His face darken at the thought of that muggle. The things he saw in that so called man's mind was very dissturbing. He had planned something for Olivia for when she would come of age if she were to live then.

He's just got lucky that would never happen. And soon enough, the muggle was left with McGonogal. Waiting to hear her thoughts if they should bring the man to ministry. He hope the man was giving the kiss immediately but he knew one other thing though one: The man might live in Azkaban rather than give the kiss which he doubt was very possible. Two: Olivia's aunt is having decisions of her own about moving her and her son to a new home.

Apparently seeing how happy Olivia was here, Petunia thought about leaving her here at Hogwarts with Severus. He had given an oath to the women that he would care for the girl while she resided here. In no time should she decide they would leave sometime this noon.

Olivia wondered what was on the mind of Severus. Whatever he was thinking had put him in a deep trance. But she just followed the man with her cousin. Who she noticed is also thinking a lot recently with a frown on his face.

Severus debated whether or not on telling Olivia soon about the leaving of her aunt and cousin. He only hope that she would agree to stay with him for him to actually ask her properly about the adoption. Looking towards his portrait he spoke, "Salazar." The portrait of the snake opened before it hissed something towards Olivia, who actually hissed back? He stiffen, knowing that she didn't know what a parseltongue is or what it meant to the wizarding world.

When they went in they saw Olivia's aunt sitting on the couch stiffly when she saw Severus entering. Turning to Olivia she walked in front of the girl, ignoring her dog. "Olivia, know i loved you as i did like a daughter. But seeing as your a witch and Severus has been by your side since you arrived here I think you should stay with Severus while me and Dudley go to our new home." Petunia's announcement made Olivia panic inside. Her aunt didn't want her. She wanted to get away from her at all cost. She can't leave, she just can't.

Olivia pounced on Petunia, who went shock still before wrapping her arms around the child who started crying. "Pl..please don't leave me. I need you." She whimpered in her aunt's arms. "But I have to Olivia I can't stay here. I'm not a witch and neither is Dudley a wizard. But as he is your cousin he just might end up as one but we wouldn't know for sure." She picked her niece up before handing her to Severus. The man cradled the little girl in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "You'll take care of her I suspect?" Petunia said firmly. Severus nodded. "I swear on my heart and magic that I'll take care of Olivia. You have my promise." He said as soon as Petunia turned around and grabbed Dudley's hand and out the portrait.

Severus sighed. While he was happy that he get to keep the girl, he was unsure about how Olivia is feeling. He can always remind her that she could write to them everyday and visit them sometimes during the weekend when she won't have classes badgering her.

* * *

Dawn came as soon as Olivia opened her emerald green eyes and looked around in her room. She felt padfoot still sleeping at the foot of the bed so she decided not to wake him up. Closing her door she more then heard a hoot. Turning, she saw an owl standing in the window sill with the window open of course. Grabbing the letter gently from the owl, she gave the bird a few pet on the head gently before opening her letter.

After reading the letter, Olivia smiled widely. She definitely get to go to that shopping with Severus. She got accepted to Hogwarts. Running towards the other room she immediately knocked on the door. Severus looked up from his text book and knew Olivia is outside of the door. Opening it, he was shock as the girl pounced on him while giggling.

Raising his eye brow, "And what on earth made you so excited Olivia?" To his amusement, Olivia tried to calm down enough to answer his question. " I'll be able to go on that shopping trip with you Severus. I got my letter." Severus smiled thinly. He knew it would happen but he would have thought she might get a letter from other schools as well. But no matter he'll soon take that shopping trip with the girl. "Alright we'll go shopping this afternoon. Make you take your shopping list with you as it is important." Olivia nodded before turning towards the diving room for breakfast.

* * *

**Well how was it? I did keep my promise and wrote more then necessary. If anything review and tell me what you think. Oh and to those that voted on my profile, thank you so much, and to those that only recently started reading this please vote for me. I would be greatful. **


End file.
